


The resurrection of Will Graham

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism, Doctor/Patient, Hallucinations, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Hannibal is a softy just for Will, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experience, Omega Will Graham, Omegaverse, Patient Will Graham, Surgeon Hannibal Lecter, malpractice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Based on a beautiful fanart by @MayomKun on Twitter. Don't worry ... no main character dies ... almost





	1. Chapter 1

Will looked out through the window. He was sitting on the bed. He had asked a few days ago to move his bed near the window. The nurses had looked at him with compassion and had granted him his wish.

He could see the tree and the small green area the hospital staff used for lunch. Watching the green leaves move with the wind in the afternoon sun calmed him a little. It reminded him of Wolftrap.

His hands clenched the edge of his robe.

He missed his dogs. He knew Alana would take care of them well. He had given her "applesauce" months ago and knew she would treat them with the same love.

He Sighed.

He looked at the door of his room just as Dr. Lecter passed by. He smiled and Will returned the gesture.

He seemed nice. Unlike other doctors, including Dr. Sutcliffe, this doctor did not treat patients in a condescending way. After several smiles as he passed, Will had the courage to ask his nurse for the doctor's name.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

His thoughts were interrupted by his doctor's entrance. It was 9 am and hr still did not receive breakfast. He was hungry since he had skipped dinner. He had fallen asleep. He wanted to be done with the questions quickly and call a nurse.

-Good morning, Mr. Graham.  
-Good day, Dr. Sudcliff.

The doctor was reviewing the tablet with his information while talking to him. Will looked out the window.

-I have good news. We managed to determine the type of encephalitis you suffer. It is of the autoimmune type. We will start immediately with immunotherapy, administering corticosteroids and intravenous immunoglobulins. Any questions?.

Will shook his head.

-Good. I will see you in a few hours. Rest well.

Will sighed. When the doctor left, he pressed the button to call the nurse. A few minutes passed and nobody arrived. He lay down and covered his legs better. He looked at the ceiling.

Ten more minutes passed. He felt like his stomach was eating itself. He closed his eyes. He could beg for a coffee ...

-Good day..

A masculine, sensual voice with an accent startled him. He raised his head to see his interlocutor.

It was Dr. Lecter. Will sat down quickly and grabbed the sheets to keep them covering his legs.

-Oh ... good morning, doctor.

Dr. Lecter had in his hand a medium container and a package that seemed to contain cutlery. He placed them on the small table next to Will.

-I apologize for my audacity..At the moment there is no one at the station and I noticed the light in your room flickered several times .... Going to the cafeteria would mean queuing up at this time in the morning ... so I decided to share some of my lunch .. I'm afraid i packed too much ..

Will blushed a lot. It was the first time they talked. He knew there was attraction from the doctor, but up to that point he thought it would be scientific curiosity ..

-Ahhh ... I ... uh ... thank you ... You didn't have to ... Bother..  
-It's not a bother, Mr. Graham ..  
-Will ... Will ... it's fine ..  
-Will ... Dr. Hannibal Lecter, but you can call me Hannibal ..

The doctor said very flirtatiously. He took Will's hand, who was a little surprised, raised it to his lips and barely kissed the back of his hand. Then he slowly lowered it to Will's lap. Who quickly covered it with the other. Hannibal could see the blush from neck to the young man's ears.

The doctor's smile disarmed Will. He could not make eye contact. It was too much. It was too much. Surely it was scientific curiosity he thought. Everyone in the hospital knew about the FBI profiler with superhuman abilities to solve cases ... the FBI bloodhound ...

Will looked at the bow of his tie. His gaze rose to the generous lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor left Will with a smile that showed his sharp fangs. Will almost got some slick on his underwear. When the doctor was gone, he covered his face with his hands. His ears were completely red.

-Oh ... I see that Dr. Lecter beat me ... sorry for the delay ...

Will uncovered his face to see the nurse entering with a tray of food.

-Hi, Sally..

The nurse opened the container with Dr. Lecter's food. Delicate aromas made saliva accumulate under Will's tongue. It smelled exquisite.

-Mmmm ... would it bother you if I start with that? ...   
-Haha ... not at all ... I hope you don't refuse hospital food later ... Dr. Lecter's spoon can ruin you forever for other foods ... and his mmm desserts ... they are amazing ..

Sally said as she closed her eyes remembering with pleasure the desserts with which he pampered the nurses of the station every weekend.

-Haha I will make sure to ask for dessert .. then ..   
-I don't think you need to ask, honey ...

Sally conspiratorial wink, left Will surprised with the implication, as she left some items on the tray next to the doctor's container. That way he would eat more.

She said goodbye with a smile on her chubby face. Will felt comfortable around Sally. She was the only nurse who understood when to give him his space and the peculiarities of someone in the spectrum.

Sally left the room. Will took the spoon. A silver spoon.. Will couldn't believe it. He examined it for a few minutes, seeing the intricate design of the handle. 

Then he took the first bite. The sound that came out of his throat was obscene.

  
*

  
Some days passed. Will received the treatment, but he didn't seem to improve. The nightmares did not stop and his sleepwalking had worried the nurses who had chosen to take turns watching their sleep.

Sally was always willing to take care of him. Sometimes she asked for the night shift just to take care of him.

One of those nights, Sally, exhausted, was sleeping on the couch in front of Will's bed, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. SheHe woke up immediately.

-mmm ... I'm coming..oh..doctor Lecter are you..what are you doing here? ..

The worry lines on the chubby blonde nurse's face relaxed with her smile. Another doctor would have scolded her for sleeping.

-An emergency surgery, i was summoned. Fortunately everything went well.

Hannibal had been reading Will medical records every day. Every day passed by he frowned with each new updated information on the doses in Will's treatment.

The doctor sat next to Sally on the couch and put a hand on her shoulder. His tone became a little worried.

-Sally, I have to ask you something ... I know that Dr. Sutcliffe is Will's GP, but I would like you to inform me of every test that Mr. Graham is subjected to ...

The assuming eyes of the nurse widened.

-Do you suspect that something else is affecting the patient, doctor? ... something that Dr. Sutcliffe has not noticed? ...

-The doctor is a professional, I am sure he has done an excellent job ... Do not worry ... there may be other causes for which the treatment has not taken effect ... would you help me?

Sally's eyes filled with tears. She had noticed it too. There was a reason she had taken care of Will ... He reminded her a lot of his late younger brother. His looks and ... His hermit personality ... it was like living the loss again.

Sally nodded. Hannibal covered one of the chubby hands with his. She was one of the nurses he liked best. She was efficient, focused, compassionate and above all she was not rude at all. Her plump look and smile only added to the image of an ideal nurse. In the future when he put in his psychiatric office he would take her with him.

-Thanks, Sally ..

At that moment Will got out of bed. His gaze lost in space.

Sally and the doctor immediately got up from the couch. Will walked to the door of the room. Sally took him gently by the arm to slowly bring him to the bed and Will turned his head. He looked at her with half-open eyes.

He started screaming and backed away until he hit the wall. His hands protected his face from imaginary dangers.

-No..No ... don't touch me ... don't come any closer! ..

Will's mind conjured demons in the faces of those present. The room around him was nothing more than a hazy and dark environment. Two demons looked at him curiously. One tried to catch him and he backed away screaming.

The demon behind him seemed to be a wendigo. He approached him when the other released him. In a soft voice he spoke as he knelt in front of him like a meter away.

-Calm down, Will .. what you are seeing is not real .. listen to my voice .. do you recognize it?

Will stopped breathing heavily. He gradually calmed down. Wendigo's features were in fact Hannibal's ... his mind was playing tricks on him ..

The good doctor extended a hand. Will took the wendigo's claw .. up close he wasn't so intimidating. He watched his antlers and black eyes. Then he collapsed in the wendigo's arms.

-Oh .. Doctor!   
-It is ok .. he's just sleeping...

Hannibal placed one arm around his shoulders and another under his knees and raised Will without problems .. He frowned. He weighed less than he thought. Hannibal placed him on the bed again.

Sally covered him with blankets and then scratched her eyes. SHe had had a double shift. She was exhausted. Hannibal noticed and put a hand on her shoulder.

-Go drink some coffee. I will stay with Mr. Graham while you take a break.

Sally's shoulders fell visibly.

\- Really? ... thank you very much Dr. Lecter .. I will be back soon.

Hannibal smiled at her.

Alone in the room he took the tablet from the foot of the bed , logged in with his password and began to read every valuable piece of information about Will's health. Everything seemed to be in order.

He had to go to the archives and verify his suspicions. While he had Will in his arms he could smell the encephalitis getting worse.

He suspected that Donald Sutcliffe was administering lower doses than recommended. But the reason behind that still escaped to Hannibal.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Hannibal was in his office. He checked Will's medical records on his laptop, looking for irregularities in the results of previous tests. Written reports showed improvement. The doses were as indicated.

A detail caught his attention. The scans were not in the digital file.

He looked at his watch. 2 am .. he left his office and headed for the results in the archives room.

Minutes later, his fingers gently flipped each page and report from Will's medical file. The scans were there but ..

The initials on the scans did not match WG. They said IH . Hannibal frowned. The wrong initials exams showed improvement. But written exams could be modified. The scans not.

He looked into another file cabinet for the file with initials IH . He took out several folders. He only focused on those which had the same tests as Will. After several minutes he found them.

Woman. 35 years. Initials IH initials. Her scans showed grave results. Her health was deteriorating quickly. The initials of the scans were not IH .. they were WG.

The growl that escaped his throat was threatening. A grim smile showed his alpha's fangs. What was Sutcliffe playing at?

His wrist watch showed 4 am. In a couple of hours he could confront him. But first he had to go home and refresh. If Donald didn't want to talk, maybe it would be time to invite him to dinner... at his home.

The alpha smiled thinking about a delicious recipe, while putting everything in its place, he turned off the lights and closed the door after him.

  
*

  
-Dr. Lecter..Dr ..

Sally ran gracefully towards him. Her voluptuous form prevented her from avoiding the obstacles of other staff and patients relatives who transit the corridors. She avoided them awkwardly apologizing effusively. Hannibal smiled.

-Sally ... how can I help you?

The nurse stopped in front of him and was panting a little while talking.

-Doctor. Sutcliffe .. he is .. doing another scan on ... Will ..

The alpha frowned. His back stiffened.

-Who is the technician? ..   
-Always have been ... Brown ..   
-Always?   
-Yes ... what .. is going on doctor?..why the same technician and .... ... that test ..it isn't scheduled

-Don't worry Sally .. maybe it's an emergency..I will see how can i be of help..thanks for telling me..

Hannibal left her in the hallway with a smile, which disappeared instantly as he turned his back on her. He walked a little faster than normal.

  
*

  
The MRI scan was ongoing. Wil lay on the MRI machine. Sutcliffe next to technician Brown was astonished to hear the door close. Donald reacted quickly.

-Hannibal ..   
-Donald ...

Doctor Sutcliffe tried to cover with his body the computer screen on which the images were displayed. He turned his back on Mathew Brown, who was not moving, but a drop of sweat came down one of his sideburns.

Hannibal noticed it and the defensive posture of his colleague. He leaned against the door blocking the only exit. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. His next comment was directed to Brown.

-Mr. Brown ... don't forget to put the initials IH in the tests results ...

Both alphas tensed. Mathew got up from the chair and showed his fangs. He grunted. Sutcliffe stopped him with one arm on his chest, blocking his path.

-I'm afraid you must be wron...   
-Don't insult me ... By lying to me..Donald ... it's rude ...

Sutcliffe lowered his hand and looked nervously through the glass where Will was ..

In a second Mathew attack Hannibal. But He quickly took him by the arm and placed himself behind him. Twisting t he limb dislocating it. Mathew fell to his knees groaning in pain.

Hannibal looked at him with disdain. He would take care of him after he was given a subsidy for his arm. When he were alone in his house ... unaware .. The alpha looked up at the other opponent. Sutcliffe was shaking.

The good doctor smiled.

-I'm sure you have a good explanation ... and I am a very open minded alpha ... maybe we can discuss this during a dinner ... in my house ..

Doctor Sutcliffe visibly relaxed and nodded.   
-Of course ... Hannibal ..

Hannibal looked at the technician sitting on the floor. His back supported on the wall. Holding his injured arm.

-Mr. Brown, you should go check your arm ... a slip on the stairs is very dangerous ... even though I'm sure it's just a dislocation ..

Hannibal's feline smile stopped the growl in Brown's throat. He was facing a stronger alpha. Maybe his job was not at risk if the two doctors reached an agreement ... silence for money ... his career and Sutcliffe's intact ...


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal gently stroked Will's cheek. Who slowly regained consciousness. His eyelids opened slowly. His gaze focused on the doctor's face and he smiled drowsily.

-Hi ... is it time for lunch? ...   
-Yes..Mylimasis ...

Hannibal replied while his hand still caressed the omega's cheek.

-What happened? ... how did the exam go? ...

Hannibal smiled. His hand went down to the omega's lap . Will blushed a little, but he miss the caress. Maybe the alpha was attracted to him after all. It would be the first time in his life that the attraction was mutual ... he had never shown interest in anyone before ... except Alana ... He didn't hear the alpha answer.

-Good...

His thoughts returned to the present when he felt the delicious aroma that came from the topper that the doctor was opening.

-mmm ... smells delicious .. dessert? ..

Hannibal blushed a little at the attention. The omega accepted their courtship through food and asked for more. He wondered if Will did it consciously.

-You are lucky ... I brought dessert ..

Will smiled like the sun.

  
*

  
Hannibal decided to wait for the right time for Sutcliffe. The dinner invitation would be a week later. Meanwhile, they tacitly agreed that Will would not be the next victim.

Days passed and Will's health improved greatly. The doses administered by Sutcliffe were correct and Will already showed considerable improvement.

Hannibal continued to visit him at lunchtime.

  
It would be two months now for Will since he was admitted at the hospital. He felt much better. He watched Hannibal's hands putting away the toppers in his lunch bag.

Will's hand stopped Hannibal's. The doctor looked him in the eye. Will looked at him for a few seconds and then looked away. His cheeks and ears were red.

-Will? ...

Will pulled his wrist to bring him near to his stretcher. He straightened and extended his neck. Hannibal was leaning a little towards him.

Will's lips barely touched Hannibal's. The doctor breathed through his mouth. Will closed his eyes and brushed his lips again. It was not a kiss. It was a request. Hannibal sighed his name.

-Will ...

The omega opened his eyes. His pupils were dilated. The blue of his eyes eclipsed by the black. And a yellow halo surrounded it.

Hannibal growled softly at the cruel temptation. Would it be a test? The doctor thought. Will did not allow him to doubt more because he captured his lower lip in a sensual suction. This time the growl was louder.

Hannibal's hand grabbed the back of Will's head possessively. His other hand held his jaw to improve the angle of his attack.

It was an attack. Will could not describe it otherwise. He imagined their first kiss would be tender. Tentative. Reality was the opposite. The doctor was devouring his mouth. His tongue dominated every space. The intensity of his desire cut his breath. Will purred just before running out of air. His hand wrinkled the alpha's robe.

Will put distance between them immediately. He looked down and covered his mouth with one hand. He apologized frantically.

-Oh GOD ... I ... I ... I'm sorry ... I didn't want to ... I couldn't help it.

Hannibal smiled in pleasure and stroked his crazy curls.

The purr was a very intense response reserved for the intimacy of a couple when there was a very strong connection or both already had the bond that provided the bite in the mating gland in the omega's neck.

Hannibal kissed Will's temple and whispered.

-Let me court you, sweet omega ... accept my courtship ..

Will captured his mouth again. He whispered against the generous lips.

-I accept...

  
*   
Hannibal had been investigating on his own.   
  
-You know Donald ... everything you have told me is fascinating ... I can't help wondering why you thought it would be easier to make terminal patients inherit you a a way to amass a small fortune ... what happened to the books you have published?

Hannibal rejoiced in Dr. Sutcliffe drugged and distant expression , who was now sitting in one of the chairs at his dining table. Tied to it. An arm absent.

The sauce that spilled carefully over the food looked succulent. Donald licked his lips. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since he woke up without his arm a few hours ago. He had seen the process of preparing meat and dessert with indifference while telling Hannibal how he had brought 3 patients to death.

They were hermits. Without family or friends. No one who cared to find out why his property had been inherited to him.

-It did not go well ... and after the divorce ... I got into deep debts... Hehehe that bitch left me with nothing ...

  
Hannibal smiled when he heard his dumb explanation. Donald looked at him teasingly and asked after a few seconds.

-Why.. why him... what is with him... that omega .. simpleton with no breed ..?

Hannibal served the second portion to his former colleague. He took a sip of wine and answered honestly.

-Because I saw the fire of his spirit ... How from his hospital bed while his life hung in uncertainty he angrily faced nothing less than his boss Jack Crawford ... do you know who Jack Crawford is?

Dr. Sutcliffe eyes opened wide comically. His hand, the one he still had, began to shake. Mathew Brown with all the research he had done before choosing a victim had failed to tell him that. Sutcliffe knew that Will was a loner professor at the academy ... but he didn't know he was a profiler and worked for the head of the FBI behavioral science unit ...

-Oh shit...

Hannibal smiled showing his fangs.

-I figured you didn't know ... what do you think about the taste of yourself? ...

Sutcliffe turned green ..


	5. Chapter 5

Will looked at the wall. The last days had been a nightmare. After improving so much ... he had returned to the starting point. He felt bad again... nightmares and sleepwalking ... nervous breakdowns and crisis ... he was losing control of his recently won life. What was happening? .. why after improving .. had he relapsed again? ..

The food Sally had brought him cooled on the metal table beside him. Hannibal had not had lunch with him, but had visited him in the morning promising to bring him dinner.

Will was bored and frustrated and he missed him. He sat down and put his hands on his head.

At that moment the door opened and technician Brown entered. Will looked up and frowned. He sat straight. What was the radiologist technician doing here without Dr. Sutcliffe?

Mathew walked confidently towards him. Hands in his uniform pockets.

  
-How do you feel? ..

-Umm..same as yesterday ... I guess..what happened? Another test?.

The technician leaned on the stretcher and leaned toward him invading his personal space. Will leaned back to avoid him and ended up lying down.

-Nah ... I just wanted to see how you were, honey? ..

Will opened his eyes wide in surprise. The boldness of the alpha made his blood boil. Will growled menacingly.

-Oh..do not get like this..you won't be here for long .. baby ..

Brown said as one of his fingers stroked Will's jaw, to which he growled louder showing his teeth. He was trembling with anger as the technician smiled.

-Your advances are not welcome ... alpha ..

Someone coughed. Mathew turned quickly.

-What's happening? .. what are you doing here, sir? .. the patient must rest ..

Sally said with a very hard expression. She could intimidate anyone even with her short stature and voluptuous figure. His eyes left no doubt how annoyed she was with the technician presence in the room.

-ah ... just came to say hi.   
-say hi?   
-Yes..Will and I .. are close..baby girl ..

Will growled and his hands trembled in anger fumbling with the sheets.

-Harassment of omega patients is prohibited under penalty of immediate dismissal and ... is punishable by law..Mathew ..

Sally said fiercely as she walked towards Will and Brown bypassed her to walk towards the exit.

The technician looked at her with disdain.

-Jesus !, baby girl .. I was just being friendly ... see you later .. honey.

Brown left winking at Will. But he stopped dead on his tracks when he saw the imposing figure of another alpha at the door.

Hannibal ..

-Mr. Brown ... I suggest you listen to the nurse's advice ... and don't come back to this room ... or you will be reported ..

Mathew tensed and nodded, looking down. Hannibal gav him room to left. He quickly left the room.

*

  
A couple more days passed. Mathew worried about Dr. Sutcliffe absence. He thought the bastard had run away. He did not answer his calls and the nurses had told him he had reported himself sick. He would go to his home at the end of the day and find out what happened. Even if he had to turn the place upside down to find clues.

He could not even go to visit the delicious omega because the plump nurse did not leave his side and on top of it Dr. Lecter seemed to have grown rather fond of the curly young man with blue eyes. Pity.

He walked towards the exit to take his lunch in one of the establishments near the hospital. He didn't want to meet anyone ...

He did not know, whistling while walking, that very night he would not be the only one at Sutcliffe's house ...

  
*

  
-Doctor Lecter .. doctor Lecter !!

Sally was running towards him in the hallway. She looked visibly agitated.

-It's Will ...he... has a crisis ...

They both strode to the patient's room.

Hannibal entered and saw a terrible scene. Two nurses tried to calm down Will , who lay on the floor leaning against the wall. His forearm was covered in blood. The serum tube had been forcibly removed. Crimson drops stained his light blue short robe.

He cried and shouted to be left alone.

Hannibal approached the nurses.

-I'll take care of him ... You can leave.

The two nurses nodded and one of them thanked him as they left the room closing the door.

Hannibal knelt before Will and turned to Sally.

-Please bring chamomile and cinnamon tea..

It was an excuse for Sally to leave them alone. The nurse understood and decided to take her leave. She could smell the alpha pheromones been released to calm Will's nerves. She closed the door after herself.

-Will ... listen to my voice ... tell me what happens? ..

Tears ran down the omega's face. His whole body was shaking ..

-I'm going to die ... I'm going to die ... treatment is not working ... said the new doctor who replaced Sutcliffe.

Hannibal had to close his eyes and breathe deeply at the anger he felt. How could someone dared to be so reckless and sow despair in his sweet omega.

-Will ... if the treatment does not work your doctor should try other options ...

Will interrupted him.

-No! .. don't lie to me! ... I've been getting worse for days .. I vomit everything I eat ... I don't sleep well ... my body is failing again ... again ..

Will's voice lost its strength and it seemed like he was going to pass out at any moment. He turned pale.

Hannibal rushed to take him in his arms. He was very pale.

-If I die ... I want you to know ... I am grateful to have meeting you ...

Will said in a very soft and sweet voice. He was weak. Hannibal buried his nose in the omega's hair and closed his eyes. 

-Will ... Hang on ...


	6. Chapter 6

Will passed out. Hannibal felt a twinge of the same pain he felt when he realized he had lost Mischa. He buried his nose in Will's neck and smelled it. A lonely tear down his cheekbone ... but.

The doctor smelled something ... something strange in Will ... he raised his head and looked at his face. He was breathing. He had only fainted from the stress of the nervous breakdown. He rested his weight on one knee and straightened up carrying Will bridal style in his arms.

He walked to the bed and deposited him there. He began to undress him completely. Robe .Boxers. He took tape and sealed the wounds on his arm and hand which had stopped bleeding.

His instinct guided his nose when he began to smell the omega's body from his neck down his torso to his private parts.

He smelled his belly and felt the strange smell even stronger. Then he smelled his member and went down to his perineum. His entrance and then his legs.

He didn't smelled it. He went back to his belly. There it was.

He straightened and covered Will's body to his waist with a sheet.

A multitude of information went through his mind. It could only be ...

A possible teratoma in one of the ovaries.

He fished his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Sally's number.

  
*

  
The operating room was ready. Will lay sedated on the bed. Hannibal adjusted his gloves in the spaces between his fingers.

Sally was by his side and would help him. The rest of the medical team waited for his signal. The alpha nodded.

-Let's start ...

  
*

  
Many hours later. Will woke up with a little nausea in a new room.

His sleepy eyes roamed the luxurious room before opening wide. Where was he?. This was not his room.

-Hello, sleepyhead .. how do you feel?

Sally said from the most luxurious sofa Will had ever seen. She had bags under her eyes and she looked tired.

-Fine... I guess.

Sally got up immediately and took his hand. She kissed it and started crying over it.

-Sally? .. what happens? .. why are you ..   
-We almost lost you ... I could not have lived if something had happened to you ..

Will paled and with his other hand he wanted to stroke her blond hair, but felt a slight pain in his belly.   
-ahh! ..

Sally raised her head and quickly busy herself in made him comfortable.

-Don't move ... you are newly out of the operating table...   
-Sally, what happened? ..

The nurse wiped her tears and began smoothing her uniform in a nervous gesture.

-Dr. Lecter extracted a tumor in one of your ovaries ... it was interfering with your treatment and worsening your encephalitis ... during the operation your heart stopped for a few seconds ... you were ... weak .. you almost ..

She began to cry and Will opened his arms to receive her. She hugged him gently and continued to cry for a long time while Will stroked her hair and back to calm her down.

Sally calmed down after a few minutes and got up.

-I'm sorry ... I love you ...

Will smiled.

-I love you too .. Sally ... you've always been there for me ... I thank you so much ...

There was silence for a few moments and then Will asked.

-Sally, why am I in a suite?   
-Oh ... Dr. Lecter ... well ...

Will blushed a lot and looked at a vase containing a bouquet of sweet Williams.

-Oh ... I must let him know you are awake ... Ihad to throw him out after the first hours he spent here ... He needed to rest after so many hours awake ..

Sally left the room.

  
*

  
Hours later. When the lights were off and a dim light on a bedside table illuminated the sleeping omega's features, a hand caressed the curls of his fringe.

Will opened his eyes when he felt a pressure on his lips.

Hannibal was kissing him.

The omega returned the kiss and one of his hands landed on the doctor's head.

The alpha raised his head and looked at him intensely. Whispering.

-I almost lost you..mylimasis ...   
-I'm here ...

Will stroked Hannibal's face with his hands. The doctor captured his lips again.

The alpha's tongue invaded his mouth and Will sighed in the kiss. It was like coming home. The kiss began to become more passionate. Will circled the alpha's shoulders with his arms and wanted to sit down but groaned at the discomfort in his belly.

Hannibal distanced himself a bit.

-Shhh ... don't strain yourself ..

Will nodded and noticed a small cut on Hannibal's cheek. He wouldn't pay attention to it until a few days later.

Hannibal sank his face into the omega's neck who purred in pleasure as he was hugged and sniffed by his chosen alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

Sally helped him walk to the en suite's bathroom to help him take a bath.

It had been a few days since the operation and as it was not so invasive, Will's body was recovering much faster. Encephalitis had disappeared with the tumor. Will would return home in no time.

He was happy ... He had hope.

He sat in the tub while Sally took the aloofa and liquid soap.

-Sally ...   
-Mmm ..   
-I haven't seen Dr. Sutcliffe in many days ... or that idiot ...Brown ..   
-Oh right .. you don't know ...   
-What? ...   
-It's all over the news ... the police discovered doctor Sutcliffe had done malpractice. 3 patients died and he had inherited their property and money .. Will .. I think ... I think..

Will was horrified. How could he had not noticed. In truth he was drugged most of the time. Between treatment and suppressors ... his blood was a cocktail of drugs. His mind was burning by the disease ...he could not have noticed a serial killer even if he had it in front of him.

His thoughts stopped and focused on Hannibal's cheekbone scar he had seen days ago ..

-Will? ...   
-Ahh ... what?   
\- I think your close relationship with Dr. Lecter could ... have saved your life ..

Will looked down at his hands on his lap covering his sex.

\- Probably..

The omega thought pensively while the nurse gave him a bath. When he was alone in his room he lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and ...

The pendulum swayed ...

Will sucked air in surprise and began breathing heavily.

His eyes widened at the images that assaulted his mind ...

of his beloved alpha ... the chesapeake ripper ...

He started to sweat and tears fell from his cheeks. He took the TV remote that was on the wall and searched the news channels until he found "doctor death" case.

The sensationalist media did not leave at random any detail. It was suspected Dr. Sutcliffe had fled with his accomplice Brown.

Will turned off the TV when he saw the imposing figure of Jack Crawford in the doorway.

  
*

  
-I'm glad you're better ... and thanks for helping with "doctor death" file despite being in bed yet ..   
-No problem, Jack ..   
-When ... we argued ... God. I never thought it could be the last time... I ...

  
Jack ran his hand over his face. Will had almost died at the operating table and Jack had barely visited him. Just to press him on the last trace of the Chesapeake ripper. He had almost died at the hands of a murderer and the last thing Jack had said to him were recriminations several days ago.

-Jack..

The agent looked up. His hands were resting on his knees. He leaned completely on the soft sofa and sighed as he looked at the ceiling.

\- Rest Will .. I will only call you if something comes out about the Chesapeake ripper and I will only send it to your email ... you don't have to help in the field ... take your time.

  
*

  
Will could feel someone's warm breath on his neck. A mouth sucked the sensitive skin of his mating gland. Will sighed in pleasure. The kisses were going up his neck to his jaw. He had become accustomed to being awakened by Hannibal's kisses.

Hannibal ... the Chesapeake ripper ...

Will opened his eyes.   
Hannibal smiled.

-I have good news ... you will be discharged tonight ...

Will looked at him terrified. He didn't said a word.

-Will? ...

-Chesapeake ripper ...

Will whispered while watching him with terrified eyes that were filled quickly with tears .

  
Hannibal's face darkened and he straightened.


	8. Chapter 8

Will was breathing heavily.

The alpha was scaring the omega.

Hannibal leaned over Will and took one of his hands. Will wanted to break free, but Hannibal took it by force as to not to let it escape.

-Will .. look at me ..

Will stared at him without blinking. Tears fell from his eyes and wet his hair. The omega was panting. The doctor continued talking.

-I would never hurt you ... sweet omega ... there are two things that can happen now ... you call Jack Crawford and I will leave and you will never see me again ... or you do not call him and our lives will continue as before meeting me ... would you deny me my freedom ... Will? ... would you lock me in a glass box at the BHCI ? ...

Will shook his head. He blinked and more tears fell.

Hannibal smiled sadly and released his hand. He stood up and left the room in silence.

-Hannibal .....

The doctor turned when he was in the doorway. He opened it and looked at Will with tears in his eyes that wouldn't fall.

Will raised his hand in goodbye. Hannibal smiled and tears finally fell.

The door closed.

Will had never felt such a large void in his heart before.

  
*   
Will's cell phone rang and vibrated against the nightstand. The clock said 2 am.

He could not sleep as he had not slept well in the past month. he still hasn't go back to teach again. Sadness seized him. He hadn't called Jack. He had returned home alone for a month now. Sally had seen him go dismayed.

He picked up the phone. It was Sally. No wonder she called him since they had become friends. But the time of the call was unusual.

-Sally ?.   
-YOU'RE AN IDIOT!   
-What? ...   
-I just saw Dr. Lecter after a month of sick leave and when I asked about you ... idiot ... his eyes filled with tears and he left ... he said nothing and left! ... fix it Graham or I'll go find you at your home right now!

-Sally ... it's 2 in the morning ...   
-FIX it!

She hung up. Surely she had worked two shifts again. Will sighed and snuggled back into his cold bed.

The dogs slept. Only Winston raised his head and whimpered.

-I know, buddy ... I ... miss him ...

  
*

  
Two months had passed. Hannibal felt life was a succession of tasteless events one after another.

The storm raged outside. Relentless lightning and thunders. The wind stirred the trees in the distance. Raindrops fell melancholy against the window glass.

Hannibal sighed as he checked the webpage of his favorite hotel in Florence. His bags were in his closet waiting to be filled with seasonal clothes.

The trip to Florence would not be the same ... not without ... Will ... not after him ...

Hannibal frustrated put the tablet on the nightstand. He ran his hand over his hair closing his eyes.

A few knocks made him open his eyes. Someone was knocking on the door.

He got up from the bed and put on a robe over his half naked body. He only wore pajama pants under his robe.

He went down the stairs quickly. It was too late ... almost eleven o'clock at night.

More knocks.

He Opened the door. He whispered.

-Will ...

He was completely soaked from head to toe. Hair stuck to his skull and clothes to his body. He was trembling slightly. His eyes were a little red and bright. Hannibal did not know if was from the rain or ... From tears ..

He gave room to the omega who entered the house and hugged him tightly by the waist soaking him in the process.

The doctor closed the door and snaked an arm around the omega's waist who was now crying in his arms. With his other hand he stroked Will's wet curls.


	9. Chapter 9

Pieces of clothes were scattered on the floor of the master bedroom. On the bed two bodies moved sinuously.

Hannibal sucked and kissed the omega's neck under him. Will's body arched with each new mark left on his neck. He was panting the alpha's name.

-Ha ... Hannibal ...

The alpha went down to the pale chest and began to passionately suck the inflamed and pinkish omega nipples. His breasts somewhat pronounced by the proximity of his heat. They were swollen glands which would provide milk in case of pregnancy.

Hannibal was delighted in devouring each nipple with kisses and bites. Will's hard member released more and more fluid wetting their stomachs.

The alpha left the tempting chest to bite the omega's ribs who was sinking his fingers in the doctor's hair. Hannibal kissed the small scar of the operation on the pale belly and continued kissing lower and lower until he took the erect member of the omega in his mouth. Will shouted a little.

-Oh God!

Hannibal's head went up and down. He sucked and alternated between small bites and kisses on delicate skin. His nails were buried in the skin of Will's soft thighs.

After a moment, and when he felt Will was close, he stopped to watch him. He raisehis head, releasing the omegan member.

Will was sublime. His skin shone with pearls of sweat. His crazy curls on the pillow. Some stuck to his forehead by perspiration. His blue eyes almost eclipsed by black and a yellow halo around the pupil looked at him with desire.

-Haaannibal ...

The alpha ducked his head and changed his objective. He invaded with his tongue the wet entrance. Will lifted his hips from the bed because of the powerful sensations. Hannibal held him and began to devour the source of the sweet nectar.

More and more slick was coating Will's legs. To the alpha it was the sublime essence of his omega. He wanted to consume him completely. Will moaned sweetly ... Needy moans.

When Hannibal sensed the impending climax of his omega approaching, he rose a little on his knees, took with one hand Will's leg and guided with his other hand his thick member to the omega's entrance and breached his rim at once.

Will shouted and squeezed his own pecs with his hands.

Hannibal covered Will with his body and filled him with his member until bottoming out while the omega came painting with his seed their stomachs.

Hannibal did not move. He watched with pleasure his omega's face while reaching ecstasy. Leaning with his elbows on both sides of Will's head. Although his member was squeezed by the warm inner walls , he resisted moving until he saw the last seconds of pleasure on his lover's face.

-oh ... Mylimasis ...

Will gasped and opened his eyes when he noticed Hannibal was not moving. His hands landed on the alpha's shoulders. Then the alpha smiled and began to fuck him in quick trusts.

The omega circled the alpha's waist with his legs. Each trust was more and more powerful. Will could feel the knot hitting his entrance again and again.

After several trusts the knot fully entered. Will sighed brokenly.

-ahh ... hhh ....

Hannibal continued to move. He licked the omega's neck when he began to emptied all his seed into the warm belly. One of the alpha's hands took Will's member and after a couple of pulls the omega came trembling again in his arms.

The alpha's hips kept moving, but more gently as he emptied another load of semen into Will.

The omega circled the neck of the alpha with his arms and searched for the doctor's mouth and they began to kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by their gasping for air.

Hannibal turned them sideways on the bed and hugged Will. The knot would deflate in about twenty minutes. Meanwhile he caressed the Omega's curls in his arms and his wet back. Will purred.

Will lifted his head to look him in the eye.

-Bite me ... bite me now ...

Hannibal was surprised by the passion behind the omegas words. He whispered.

-Stay with me..

Will could see the uncertainty in the alpha's brown-red eyes ... and also adoration ... he replied quietly.

-Where else would i go? ..

Hannibal smiled and sank his fangs into the mating gland on Will's neck as he groaned in pleasure and came for the third time.

THE END


End file.
